1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic mail systems, and more specifically to specifying desired list of recipients in electronic mails.
2. Related Art
Electronic mail (email) is often used for communicating messages. A sender addresses each email to one or more recipients, and the corresponding message is delivered to each of the addressed recipients. Such delivery usually entails forwarding the message to be eventually stored associated with an account of the addressed recipient such that the recipient can later conveniently access the messages from the account. The account represents the email address of the recipient, and is used by the sender to address that recipient, as is well known in the relevant arts.
Senders often wish to send a single email to a list of recipients. For example, a manager may wish to send an email to all employees of a specific department at a given location. It is desirable that the manager (or senders in general) be able to conveniently specify desired list of recipients in such (or other) situations.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.